Japanese Patent Abstract JP 06270736 discloses a bumper assembly that has a fog lamp bezel mounted therein. The arrangement of this reference uses an outer flange to prevent movement of the fog lamp bezel in a longitudinal direction and a flexible arm and detent to engage the bumper to prevent the bezel from movement in an opposite direction into the bumper.